


San Junipero

by AcidicMusings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hank, Falling In Love, M/M, Old Age, Suicide Attempt (sorta), Young Hank, a little aimless at times, no beta whoops, san junipero au, some of the lore was changed to fit the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: He closed his eyes feeling the cold metal of the muzzle press against his temple.“I would advise you against doing that.”Hank raised a brow and turned to face the speaker.Ah, figures.Walking towards him was an Android.or in which Hank meets Connor in San Junipero





	San Junipero

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell I am very creative when it comes to titles. As mentioned I changed up some of the San Junipero lore to fit the story.

Black water washed over Hank’s feet causing them to sink further into the wet sand. In the distance he can still hear Toxic blasting from some club close to the beach front. He didn’t like it back then and he sure as hell doesn’t like it now.

Judging by how dark it was now Hank had about 3 minutes before he got booted out. Back to his annoyingly sterile hospital room where he’s counting down the days until he’s in San Junipero permanently.

He looked back down to silently regard his revolver. Hank pushed out the cylinder, slid a bullet into it, and spun it before pressing it back into place. He closed his eyes feeling the cold metal of the muzzle press against his temple.

“I would advise you against doing that.”

Hank raised a brow and turned to face the speaker.

_Ah, figures._

Walking towards him was an Android. They were distinguishable from the one who passed on with their human partners due to their uniforms. It was almost forgettable that they were the ones who made sure San Junipero was always running smoothly.

“Here in San Junipero we have some of the best therapists, should you choose to use them,” the android said like he was talking to some scared animal.

He can’t help but chuckle, after all you can’t actually die here. Hank put his finger in the trigger, _well here goes nothing._

The android’s big brown eyes are the last thing he sees before he woke back up in his bed.

—

Hank goes back a week later.

The first thing he does is look in the mirror, it’s become a habit of his now. There’s always a minor shock to see himself because it’s him, but it’s not. In the mirror a young man with short sandy curls stares back at him. No sign of grey hair, wrinkle, or ounce of fat. Even his eyes look clearer from the lack of cataracts.

Hank took one last look over before searching for clothes. He can’t help but wrinkle his nose at the options. It’s the 80s tonight. After he’s dressed, Hank looked himself in the mirror once more, “I look like I belong in fucking New Kids On The Block.” Shaking his head, he started his evening.

The walk to Jimmys is relatively short. The bar is quiet and its main crowd is full timers mostly. Hank likes that it’s nothing like the bars down on the main strip and it reminds him of when he was younger. But like everything else, it changes slightly to fit the theme.

Hank barely has the door open before he hears a familiar voice. “Lieutenant!”

Hank turned to see the android from the other night sitting at one of the stools waiting. He groaned and walked over. “Are you stalking me?” Hank asked without sitting down.

“I simply looked through your file to see where you frequent the most,” the android said matter of factly. “I’m Connor. Please take a seat.”

Hank looked to the bar tender as he sat. “Glass of Macallan. By the way it’s Hank, not Lieutenant.”

Connors LED flashes yellow before nodding. “... _Hank_. Luckily your time was up before you could-.”

“Let me stop you right there. Are you here to hover over my drink and fucking lecture me on how precious my life is?” Hank snorted as he took a sip of the whiskey handed to him.

Connors brows knitted together slightly before smoothing out. “It’s my job to make sure all residents of San Junipero are safe and accounted for. That being the case, weapons are illegal here. Where did you get the gun?”

“Someplace you don’t want to go,” Hank couldn’t help but laugh. He tried picturing this prim and proper android down at the Quagmire. Connor’s LED flashed red before settling back at blue. “Easy there.”

“I’m sure I can handle it,” he said shifting closer. He pursed his lips waiting for an answer.

Hank raised a brow before giving in, “it’s called the Quagmire.”

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s underground, just before the city limits. I wouldn’t recommend going, it’s very anti-android. Guess some people are still assholes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you. You’ve been a big help,” Connor said before standing up.

Hank grabbed his arm, stopping the android from leaving. “You aren’t actually going there are you?”

“Of course I am.”

The thought of Connor walking into that skeevy place bothered Hank for reasons unknown. “Shit,” he huffed, letting go of Connor and downing the rest of his drink. “I can’t let you go alone.”

“Are you sure? While you’re background in detective work would help, I am more than capable.”

“I might as well. Anyways, you have would have no clue where to look.”

“Thank you again, Lieutenant,” Connor said with a small smile.

“It’s _Hank._ By the way, do you have a car?” 

—

The first half hour of the drive is spent in silence; finally Hank hit his breaking point and turned on the radio. “This fine?” Hank asked over the heavy metal. Connor simply nodded and kept silent. “So why does it matter if there’s guns or not? It’s not like someone can die here.”

“Having firearms in San Junipero ruins the image and worries the residents and guests,” Connor explained. Silence settled across the car again. Hank had never liked it when things were quiet. It left him alone with thoughts that only alcohol seemed to stop. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, “hey can I ask you something.”

“Go ahead Lieutenant.” Hank shook his head, not bothering to correct him.

“Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

“CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.”

“Well, they fucked up,” Hank replied unimpressed. Connor seemed unphased by his answer.

Cars and motorcycles breezed past them. A sign they were getting closer. “Better change,” Hank said to Connor. “Walk in like that and you’re going to become someone’s fucking piñata.”

Hank always marveled at how easy it was just to switch outfits here. Just think of what you’d like and _boom_ you have it. Hank looked down and he was now in a pair of tight black jeans, a grey shirt that was buttoned halfway that exposed his chest, and a beanie.

“Is this good?” Connor asked, he was dressed similarly to Hank.

“Good, you just might make it out alive.”

Connor parked them right outside the gates of the Quagmire. Hank looked over watching Connors LED once more. “Here put this on over that,” he said handing Connor his beanie. The other turned it over in his hands before tugging it on.

Hank took the lead. The stairway up was jam packed full of couples making out or just people looking to scare others. A man in black spandex and multiple piercings looked Hank over before whistling. His hand shot out to grab Conner, “he with you?”

Connor seemed to blank, unsure of what to say. Hank rolled his eyes and pushed himself between the two, “yeah I am. Fuck off.” He pulled Connor closer as they went further into the club.

“This way,” Hank said leading Connor through the crowd of people dancing to heavy rock.

“Do you come here often?” The android asked loudly into Hank’s ear.

”If I want to get laid.” Behind him Connor made a chocked noise.

“There’s my plug, go wild. His names Perkins,” Hank said pointing to man with dark hair in the middle of a ring full of people.

“No I need evidence. I need to find out whose supplying it to him. Lieutenant, go talk to him.”

“No, you plastic prick. You want the evidence, you get it,” Hanks huffed poking his chest. The android’s face scrunched up before he turned on his heel. In a way Hank felt like he was sending a lamb into a lion’s den. For fucks sake, Connor walked up to Perkins looking unbelievably stiff. He was already standing out.

Hank groaned and opened his mouth to call Connor back and actually forma plan. Before he could hand came down onto his shoulder, “not even going to say hi?”

“Gavin,” Hank said sourly, turning to look at the other. “Saying hi to you was the last thing on my mind.”

Gavin scrunched up his face pretending to be hurt. “Perkins is buying tonight, why don’t you come take advantage with the rest of us,” he said as he wrapped an around Hanks shoulders. He shrugged and let him lead him towards Perkins.

“Look what I found,” Gavin called interrupting Perkins and Connor. Maybe it was the lack of lights, but Connor seemed relieved.

“Hank, seems like the revolver didn’t work,” Perkins joked, looking away from Connor. “What are you doing back here?”

“The usual. To drink, maybe score a blowjob,” he lied. “Gavin said you were buying tonight.”

“You were told correctl.y” Perkins turned to Connor, “why don’t we continue our conversation back at my office?”

“Sounds good,” Connor nodded. The group waded back through the crowd. At one-point Hank came dangerously close to being elbowed in the face by someone. Perkins pulled out a key and led them into a private backroom. Perkins’ men spread to the corners of the room.

Perkins picked up the bottle already set up onto the table, “grab a glass, I’m pouring.”

Each did as told and Perkins went around the circle to top them off. Once he got to Connor he stopped.

“Yes?” Connor asked and tilted his head.

“I don’t know why a android would need to buy a gun,” Perkins spat as he dropped the bottle. Both Hank and Connor froze. “I can see the bottom of your LED, dumbass.”

“Fuck,” Hank cursed and lunged at Perkins. His fist connected to the man’s jaw. “Get out of here, Connor!”

Immediately Gavin’s arm tightened around his neck, yanking him back. Perkins snapped back up and lurched forward at Hank. Connor just happened to be faster and tackled Perkins to the floor.

Hank twisted in Gavin’s headlock and broke free. He kicked at the man trying to pull Connor off of Perkins.

“Shit.”

Just like that Hank was ripped away and was back in his annoyingly sterile hospital bed.

—

Hank goes back the next night and the nights after that. He uses up all five of his allocated hours trying to find a damn android.

He can’t help but feel stupid worrying over Connor. After all he was android, if he was hurt he could be replaced.

He briefly wondered if it was ignorant to think that way, after all androids were given citizenship back in 2039. You can’t just replace a person after all.

This was too confusing for an old man.

—

After a week of twiddling his thumbs, his hours renewed. That first night, Hank was back in San Junipero.

The first thing Hank saw when he opened his eyes was Connor leaning over him. He nearly pissed himself in surprise. “Hello Lieutenant.”

“Jesus Christ, don’t do that,” Hank said rolling to the other side of the bed to get up.

“Sorry, I thought you would have been happy to see me,” Connor apologized. “Kara had told me that you were looking for me.”

“Kara?”

“Another android.”

“I was concerned. I mean, shit, I got zapped away as they were kicking the shit out of you. I was worried they broke you,” Hank said looking away. He had always been uncomfortable spilling his feelings. “You know what, go wait in the kitchen while I put on some clothes.”

Connor nodded before leaving the room. Hank quickly pulled on a pair of pants before joining him. “So what happened?”

“I was able to get my evidence, and now Perkins has a second strike against him.”

“Are you okay though?”

“I’m fine now. I suffered minor damages, hence why I was absent for a while,” Connor explained. “Due to that I was given some time off.”

“You came back to your job while you’re on vacation?”

“Yes. I thought I should assure you I’m fine, plus I’ve never really gotten the chance to explore San Junipero,” He said looking at Hank expectantly. Hank recognized that look from his son.

 _Brat_. Hank gives in knowingly, “what would you like to do?”

“I’ve never been dancing. Do you dance?”

“Put on something else and you’ll see.”

—

Hank definitely doesn’t dance, but it’s worth it to see Connor dressed in some 90s neon getup. “I thought you said you could dance.”

“I said you’ll see,” Hank replied. Both himself and Connor awkwardly swayed on the dance floor of Tucker’s. Figures both of them were bad at dancing. “This was a shitty idea. I’m going to get a drink.”

“Wait, no!” Connor said and grabbed him. “I just downloaded some dances.”

“Let me stop you right there, as someone who grew up in the 90s the dance moves were terrible. I still don’t understand how the millennials brought it back.”

Connor pursed his lips, “fine then at least stay and watch me dance.” He started to bring his arms to his chest to do the cabbage patch. His hips followed the rhythm of the music as he went in a circle. When he faced Hank again, a shy smile pulled at his lips. It was enough to make Hank feel his stomach flutter like he was a teenager again.

Giving in, Hank held up a hand. “That’s easy, let me show you how to do the humpty.”

—

“Okay, so what do you do other than drinking?”

Hank thought for a moment, “I go down to the beach.”

“Lead the way, Lieutenant.”

The walk to the beach is spent in comfortable silence. At some point it seemed that Connor had ditched his gaudy outfit for his uniform. Once they’re there Hank kicked off his boots haphazardly and pressed his toes into the sand. “Come on, shoes off.”

“This feels...nice,” Connor hummed as he followed Hank down to the shore. “So what do you usually do down here.”

“Well I like to pass out here after I drink too much,” Hank said making Connor frown. “Just kidding. I like to play with my dog. Since I live in Detroit, I couldn’t take him to places like this.”

“Dog?”

“He’s been gone for a while. Nice thing about this place you can have whatever you want.” As soon as that was said a large dog pushed past him and to Connor.

“What’s his name?” Connor asked as he leaned down to pet him.

“Sumo,” Hank said offering the other a tennis ball. “He loved these things. Hell, one time he ate one while I was at work.”

“Silly dog,” Connor cooed as he tossed the ball. Sumo took off down the beach in pursuit. “Are you enjoying your stay in San Junipero?”

Hank shrugged in response. “It’s not bad. I’m set to become a full timer in a couple days. You should be thankful you’ll never age, it fuckin sucks being tired all the time.”

“It’s actually the contrary.” Sumo dropped the ball back at Connors feet and bumped his head against his hip. “If anything it’s lonely. I have friends but...”

“...but something feels missing?” Hank finished for him before flopping down onto the sand

.

“Yes,” he said softly as he sat down next to Hank. They watched Sumo run up and down the beach after the gulls. In a way Hank felt an odd sense of peace.

“Connor, what time is it?”

Connor stared at the sea for a long moment, and Hank almost repeated his question. “It’s 11:59,” he replied sounding strained. Hank leaned up and grabbed the android by his tie. He briefly wondered if maybe he had finally lost his mind. He surged forward and pressed his lips onto Connors.

Hank wakes up to the taste of sea salt on his lips.

—

He doesn’t go back the next day or the day after. The more Hank thinks about it, the more he realizes it was a mistake to kiss Connor. The embarrassment is enough to keep him tossing and turning all night long.

There’s still that empty plot next to Cole. Who needs to pass on to a nonstop party town? Not Hank.

There’s a small knock on his door, pulling him out of his angst. He recognizes the voice of his nurse, “Mr. Anderson, there’s a man here to see you.”

“Send him in.” He replied tiredly and looked up. It’s Connor. He can only imagine what the other’s thinking. Hank’s no longer a young, smooth 26-year-old. He has more wrinkles than he can count, a mop of grey hair, and pushing 80.

“Hello Lieutenant, it’s nice to finally see you in person,” Connor greeted as he approached Hank’s bedside.

“How did you know where I lived?” Hank blurted.

.

“Well you previously mentioned that you lived in Detroit. I just did some more digging in your file to pinpoint exactly,” he explained as he picked up an old, framed picture of Cole and Sumo. “Is this your son?”

Hank nods, “his name was Cole.”

“He looks like you.”

“I’d sure hope so,” Hank joked lamely, his mouth feeling dry. “What are you doing here?”

Connor looked down at his feet and bit at the side of his lower lip, “you didn’t come back.”

Hank suddenly felt like an even bigger asshole than he already was. He didn’t think Connor would have waited for him. “Shit kid, I’m sorry. I thought you had run the other way.”

“I was the one who asked you to dance,” he pointed out as he sat down at the edge of the bed. “Is that not customary when asking another on a date?”

Hank’s cheeks burned. “You were asking me out on a date?”

“I said that.” The windows loading sound cycles through Hank’s head as he takes a moment to think everything over.

“And seeing me, as I am now, changes nothing?”

Connor nodded and scooted closer. “After being alive for a long time you start to view things differently. I find aging beautiful- you are beautiful.”

“Fuck, I know you did not just call me beautiful,” he wheezed. “If you don’t stop I’m going to die from a heart attack.”

“Sorry... Hank.” Connor leaned down to press a small kiss onto his forehead. “The nurse said you usually go out for a walk about this time. It’s nice outside.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hand me my cane.” Once Hank was up, Connor held out his arm for him to hold on to as well. Feeling Connor under his hands gave him an odd sense of ease. “I’ll warn you my knees are shit.”

Connor pressed closer, “I’ll catch you.”

“That’s nice to know.”

The sun beat ruthlessly outside, it was one of the rare days where Detroit would pass 85 degrees. Hank wiped his already perspiring forehead, “I want an explanation as to how this is ‘nice’? Is this not hot for you?”

“I have a temperature regulator in my body, so no. Hank, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Shoot.”

“What happened to your son?” Connor asked slowly as if he would upset the old man.

“His name was Cole... he died about 29 years ago,” Hank replied. The hole that Cole had left never truly closed, but it had gotten easier ~~with the help of alcohol~~. At one time he had constantly gone back and forth on passing on to San Junipero- to go or be with Cole? 

Maybe it was selfish of him to choose San Junipero. Hank tried not to think too long about it.

“We were going on a quick run to the store for his mother and when we had a head on collision. He had begged to sit in the front seat with me and I didn’t think much of it, my dad had let me do that, y’know? The force from the airbag or the car caused bleeding in his brain. The doctors said it was a miracle that I survived. It never felt that way. Funny thing is, I never fucking blamed the driver once. I wanted something to hate and so I focused on an android who tried saving him.” Connors hand pressed against his back. Hank closed his eyes and sighed softly. “Shit, I’m sorry if that was too much.”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry that you had to experience that,” Connor said.

“It’s become easier.” He said with an assuring smile. Connor paused analyzing Hanks face, he looked away when he was satisfied. “What did you do before San Junipero?”

Working in San Junipero was one of the few strictly android only jobs. They lacked the ability to become addicted to the place and lose touch with reality.

“I was originally built for detective work. After the revolution I stayed at the police department,” Connor explained. “I liked it there, but one day I looked around and realized everyone I originally knew from when I started had left. I... it was a weird feeling. It was per chance I had heard about the opening at San Junipero.”

Hank watched Connor’s LED blink yellow. He moved his hand down to gently squeeze the other’s hand. “And what do you think about San Junipero?”

“Well, I met you didn’t I?”

—

They stayed out until the sun started to set. Hank laid in bed as Connor got ready to place the chip onto his temple. “Connor,” Hank started. “I’m passing over tomorrow, will you stay with me when it happens?”

Connor paused and flashed Hank a warm smile, “of course.” He gently placed the chip before taking a seat and accessing the system.

Hank wakes up to the smell of the sea and Connor’s lips on his. “That’s the best goddamn wake up I’ve ever had,” Hank said opening an eye.

“You only have an hour of allocated time left,” Connor said from his place between Hank’s legs. His hand ran up his thigh to the hem of his boxers. “Is this okay?”

He rolled his hips up, “you don’t need to fucking ask.” Connor slipped his fingers past the waistband and tugged them off. He locked eyes with Hank and leaned down to mouth the base of his cock.

Hank gets lost in the feeling of Connor. His lips, his hands, the soft wet sounds. He’s so close to cumming it hurts.

It hurts more when Connors pulls away and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. “The fuck?” Hank complained weakly. He heard the familiar sound of a bottle of lube and bit his knuckle. Shit, when was the last time he bottomed? A hazy memory of a dark backroom in the Quagmire comes to mind.

“Is this still okay?”

“Fucking dandy.”

Connor tried to hide his smile as he pressed a hand to the back of Hank’s knee. “Don’t worry, I’ve reviewed many sexual acts.”

“We need to work on your dirty talk,” Hank quipped breathily. Slowly Connor pressed his middle finger in to the knuckle. “I can take another.”

Connor stayed silent as he pressed in a second one; it burned like a shot of tequila, leaving him wanting more. Hank rocked back against them, soft moans escaping his lips. “Con, just fuck me already.”

Connor made a small noise in the back of his throat as he pulled his fingers out. Connor pulls away to undo his pants and kick them to the side. Hank pushed himself up onto one elbow to look over Connor. His eyes lingered on the android’s cock. It wasn’t as thick as his own, but it made up for that in length.

Connors eyes slipped shut as he pressed in. Hank groaned and wrapped a leg around Connor. “ _Hank_ ,” He panted and leaned down to kiss the other. It was sloppy and imperfect as their teeth lacked together, but Hank loved every second of it.

Connor broke away and pressed his forehead against the junction of Hanks neck and shoulder. He gave a shallow thrust making Hank moan appreciatively and curl his fingers in Connors hair. “Fuck- c’mon ‘m not a blushing virgin,” Hank rasped out as Connors hips snapped against him.

Each thrust was slow and deliberate as if Connor was burning this into his memory. Hank dug his blunt nails into Connor’s shoulder when he thrusted just right. “Shit, Con,” He moaned. “I’m close.” 

Connor managed a hand between them and wrapped it around Hank’s cock. “I got you,” He said pressing a kiss to his lips. Hank’s heel dug into his waist as he stilled and came. Connor’s hips stuttered before he let out a pitched moan and came inside Hank.

Connor hummed softly and gently pulled out. “Was it good?” He asked with a nervous edge to his voice.

“Very fucking good.” Hank turned to wrap and arm around Connor. Fuck it, after sex like that he didn’t mind cuddling afterwards. “They made you pretty damn real, but I have to ask... what did you jizz in me?”

“Methyl Cellulose. Don’t worry, it’s completely safe,” Connor assured as he leaned into Hank’s touch. After a beat he spoke up, “are you scared for tomorrow?”

“I would say the right word is nervous. What happens if I regret it within a week? Or a year?”

Connor paused, thinking. “You’re not wrong, but you’ll never know until you try.”

—

Clear, blue water washed over Hanks feet helping them sink further into wet sand. He’d never been in San Junipero during the day. It’s quieter.

Walking towards him was Connor. He’d last seen the android three hours ago, holding his hand and assuring him that everything would be fine.

It’s better than fine. It’s heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely now clue how to end a fic! With that in mind, I hope it wasn't to bad.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved. Come visit me on tumblr @chutedeicarus for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even to leave me prompts


End file.
